


Art

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: POV Original Character, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	Art

There is artfulness in suicide. it isn't merely a slit throat or a broken neck. It is drawing the blade across one's wrist or arm or the tender skin of the throat so that crimson seeps out, sprays onto the wall or floor, creating pretty patterns that are the last things that pass before the eyes of the dying. It is the placement of a chair, the way it falls when kicked out of the way. It is in the macabre dance performed by the one who is hanging at the end of their rope. It is the ring of vibrant purple and black adoring their neck, a necklace of bruises they will wear to the grave. It is the way the pills are arranged, lined up in a neat row, consumed one by one. It is a dark, morbid art that repulses many and draws in some.

I could make a masterpiece.


End file.
